Battle for the Kree City
The Battle for the Kree City was the culmination of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and HYDRA's efforts to locate the Kree City on Earth. After locating the city beneath San Juan, Puerto Rico, the agents of both organizations fought a vicious fight to prevent their enemies from reaching it. Background Phil Coulson, after months of carving symbols, learned that those symbols matched a city.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall The city was found by a hacked satellite feed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Coulson led a team to a garrison in San Juan, Puerto Rico that was built above the city. He wanted the city destroyed to keep HYDRA from combining it with the Diviner and turning it into a Weapon of Mass Destruction. Alphonso Mackenzie went into a shaft leading into the city; the D.W.A.R.F.s were disabled by a dampening field that the Kree City creates. The mechanic touched a symbol in the ground and was transformed. He fought his teammates until Bobbi Morse stunned him with her battle staves and he fell into the hundred foot shaft.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Daniel Whitehall, after searching for the secrets concerning the Obelisk for almost seventy years, was told by Calvin Zabo that the artifact was of Kree origin and meant to "divine" the worthy so they could enter a temple. Zabo went to Australia and confronted Coulson, revealing to him that something was inside the Diviner. Grant Ward captured Raina who revealed that Skye had a map to the hidden city; though Ward wanted Skye for his own reasons, this was an extra boon. Whitehall had his operatives take over the Ponce de León Theater and use a Plasma Drill to dig a hole to the temple. Raina watched as the drill bore into the volcanic rock. Diego told Bobbi Morse where HYDRA was located and Coulson prepped Morse, Melinda May, and Lance Hunter for the battle. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Ward kept his promise to Skye that he would reunite her with her father, Dr. Calvin Zabo. Zabo explained to Skye how he met her mother and that he knew Whitehall killed her in 1989. As he talked revenge, Whitehall ordered a meeting. Battle Melinda May landed the Quinjet atop the theater. The four agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. entered, guns blazing. Daniel Whitehall heard the gunshots. He and Agent 33 went to investigate, leaving Skye and Grant Ward, tied in chairs and Calvin Zabo, paralyzed on the floor. HYDRA operatives went up the stairs while S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came down. Ward distracted the guard long enough for Zabo to remove the paralyzing device on his neck and kill him. Zabo refused to free Ward and Skye because he did not want them to see him kill Whitehall. Ward freed himself and then freed Skye. She took the guard's gun and shot Ward to pursue her father. The Bulletproof Vest he wore saved his life. Zabo and Whitehall saw one another near a staircase. Zabo smiled as he approached his wife's killer; Whitehall drew his weapon to eliminate a man whose worth to him had ended. Outcome Daniel Whitehall was killed ignominiously by Phil Coulson. When Calvin Zabo saw that his planned revenge would not happen, he angrily shouted at Coulson until Agent 33 shot at them, chasing them away. Skye found the two struggling. As Zabo began beating Coulson to death, Skye stopped him at gunpoint and ordered him never to see her again. Zabo promised that Daisy will come to him after she transforms because only he will understand. Agent 33 found the body of Whitehall. She went to Ward, telling him that she did not have any objectives without Whitehall's guidance. Ward told her that if she assisted him in escaping, they can figure out the future, free from HYDRA, together. She and he left the scene. Coulson and May reached the bottom of the theater to see the hole that the Plasma Drill had cut. Despite May's protests, Coulson entered to save Skye, who pursued Raina inside, and to see what all of the writing meant. When Morse and Hunter reached the bottom, May told them to flee before the bombs that Leo Fitz, Antoine Triplett, and Jemma Simmons set exploded. Transformations Raina took the Diviner and, upon entering the Kree City, saw Alphonso Mackenzie. Knowing that she was worthy, he led her to the temple. Skye desired to destroy the Diviner, believing it to be a WMD. In the city, she saw Mack; he did not move as she promised to return for him. Meanwhile, Antoine Triplett ran through the city; he received word that Phil Coulson and Skye were there and were attempting to defuse the bombs that were set. When he succeeded, he saw Skye enter a chamber and followed her, hoping to assist and rescue her. Coulson was attacked by Mack. As the temple closed, he temporarily subdued the mechanic. Those in the temple did not hear his yells. Inside, the Diviner floated from Raina's hand onto a pedestal. The Kree artifact opened to reveal the Terrigen Crystals as a mist filled the room. Triplett noticed that he was not engulfed as Raina and Skye became petrified. He kicked the Diviner, causing it to explode. As the mist cleared and he cried out to Skye, Triplett noticed that a shard of the Diviner stabbed him. Antoine Triplett turned to stone. Coulson noticed that Mack was acting normal again. Slowly, the stone chipped from the women's bodies. Skye, tearfully, saw the statue of Triplett and exploded from her cocoon. Raina's fingers had claws and she had cat-like pupils. An earthquake occurred that shook everyone around and caused the statue of Triplett to crumble. References Category:Events